The present invention relates generally to a seated crutch that has handles and is ergonomically designed to promote balance and the natural position of the user.
When an injury to the lower leg, knee or foot or a leg amputation occurs, a wheelchair or crutches is the usual means for ambulating. There are a great number of orthopedic devices such as crutches and canes, the like of which have been satisfactory only to a certain extent. These devices help an injured person ambulate but do not take into account a person's need for natural positioning and balance while walking. When walking, the human body has its mass in motion. When this happens a number of factors come into play. This is best understood by using the model of a downhill skier. In order for the skier to maintain balance while in motion he needs to have a natural stance with his feet slightly apart and he needs to lean forward slightly, bending the ankles, knees and hips with elbows, wrists and hands forward of the hips. This gives the body a slight forward lean with dynamic joint alignment, promoting better balance.
Medical devices have been developed to facilitate ambulating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,882 issued Feb. 10, 1987 to John Young and entitled “Orthopedic Appliances” is for a device with a straight vertical seated post with a leg peg to support the injured leg, one or more handles mounted below the seat and a C-shaped leg receiver. Little consideration has been given to the problem of maintaining balance and keeping the body in a natural, flexible stance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,658 issued Jun. 11, 1996 to Joseph F. Schrader and entitled “Sit To Stand Hinged Seat Walker With Pull-up Handles” also employs a vertical upright post with a planar seat that locks in a vertical position. The user's injured limb is strapped into the leg receiver. The straight V-shaped post from seat to tip is in a vertical line similar to Young's patent. Both of these devices allow the user to rest on the seat while walking.
It is the objective of this new and improved invention to provide an improved seated frame with raised forward handle grip bars to promote balance and with a leg cradle that the user may or may not strap on. The leg cradle is positioned in such a way that the injured limb helps promote balance. Due to the ergonomic bends in the walker frame, the seat support is offset from the stabilization foot, allowing the user to walk more normally while supporting the injured limb but not necessarily having to rest on the seat at all times. This balancing frame works similarly to a bicyclist riding along above the seat using his leg muscles to support the upper body, which in turn strengthens muscles.
Due to the configuration of the leg cradle, the walker can be easily mounted from an upright position. The walker frame is easier to use because an open leg frame cradles the injured limb allows it to be quickly removed if the need should arise.